dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mana
Mana is the multipurpose energy source and currency used throughout Etheria. Mana is necessary to summon towers and to use your hero's special abilities. It appears in the physical world in the form of crystals of different colors and sizes. A limited amount of mana can be carried by each hero during missions. Values Mana crystals come in six different sizes: Maximum Balance PC * 1 Trillion '(1,000,000,000,000) is the mana limit on PC PC (patch 7.5 and earlier) There are two particular amounts of mana a player can reach within this PC version. *'600 Million (600,000,000), through selling items to the bank, through mana collected during missions, selling items to other players in their own AFK Shop, or via Secure Trades with other players. When the cap is reached or exceeded players will no longer be able to collect mana by selling items to the bank or during missions. *'2 Billion' (2,000,000,000), through selling items to other players in their own AFK Shop, or via Secure Trades with other players. When the cap is reached players will need to empty their banked mana to 0 using tokens to be able to collect mana again. Consoles *'200 Million' (200,000,000) is the mana limit on consoles Trading Mana Mana can be traded between heroes in the tavern by dropping it or via a Secure Trade. A maximum of 100,000 mana can be dropped. A maximum of 200,000,000 (200 Million) mana may be traded between players per Secure Trade. Players often use Mana Tokens to create trades for items valued over 200 million mana. Several tokens which sell to the tavern at 200 million mana each are traded for the desired item. Mobile On Android and iOS, mana can be purchased from the Tavernkeep for real currency. Banked Mana Each player carries a single balance of "banked mana" that can be used by any of the player's heroes. This mana can be used to buy items from the Tavernkeep or from other players' shops. It is also used to upgrade armor, weapons, and familiars. Summoning towers and using hero abilities in the Tavern does not deplete banked mana. Banked mana cannot be retrieved during missions, though mana can be deposited into the player's bank via the Defender's Forge after the first Combat Phase is complete. Mana Crystals Mana crystals are created in the following ways: *Chests are spawned in missions during the Build Phase of each wave. Touching a chest will cause it to open and release mana crystals. The amount of mana is determined by the level or challenge. Mana in unopened chests is lost if the chest despawns to make room for a new chest at the completion of a Combat Phase. *Monsters leave behind mana crystals when they are killed by players or towers. Stronger monsters leave more valuable crystals. Monsters that die to the environment, such as being knocked into lava, will leave mana, but the mana will generally fall into the environment as well. *Mana can also be dropped by heroes in-game by using the "Drop Mana" action, either from the Hero Menu or by pressing the "M" key on PC. Mana crystals are attracted to any nearby hero who is carrying less than their maximum capacity. These crystals will move towards the hero but can be impeded by the terrain or other objects. A hero who drops mana cannot interact with those crystals for 20 seconds. The crystals will still be attracted to other nearby heroes. After 20 seconds, the original hero can pick up the mana again. It is possible for a player to drop mana with one hero then swap heroes and immediately pick up the mana. When the limit on the number of mana crystals on the map is reached, older crystals will despawn to make room for new ones. This limit is 30 on mobile versions. Because the limit is based on quantity instead of value, it is possible for older, more valuable crystals to be replaced by newer, less valuable ones. Crystals that despawn are lost and are not deposited into the bank. Any mana crystals on the ground at the beginning of a Combat Phase or at the end of a mission will be split among players and deposited directly into their banks. The same is with weapons and armor, excluding accessories. Using Mana During Missions Each hero can carry around a small amount of mana during missions. The base amount is 20 and increases by 20 every time the hero gains a level, starting with level 1. A level 1 hero can therefore carry 40 mana. To calculate the mana carrying capacity of a hero, use the following formula: 20 + (Hero Level x 20) Mana is necessary to summon and upgrade towers. During the first Build Phase, the only mana available will be that found in chests. For this reason, the first Build Phase often spawns extra chests. Because each tower upgrade costs more than the previous one, a level 60 or greater hero is required to upgrade a tower to its maximum level. Category:Content Category:Basic info